The present disclosure relates to a pointing device worn on the head of a user. It finds particular application in conjunction with training for surgical education, and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it can be used for many other purposes such as teaching of combined skills where hands-free pointing, spotting, indicating, or directing is useful.
Part of the training process to become a board eligible surgeon involves completion of a residency program. In the residency program, the resident doctor will perform surgical procedures on a consenting patient under the supervision of a trainer surgeon.
When taking a surgical resident through a procedure, the trainer's hands are often busy performing the steps of the operation, and instructions and directions must be given verbally. This is true for both laparoscopic and open procedures. In addition, the surgical resident is usually participating in the procedure as well, wielding surgical instruments such as a scalpel or other cutting or suturing implements. It would be helpful for the trainer to have a pointing device that can be worn and used to accurately direct the trainee where to focus and dissect, suture, cauterize, etc., in the patient.